Destiel One Shots Anyone
by Has Anyone Seen the Doctor
Summary: Starting out as a Christmas gift for my tumblr fans, I decided to extend the event. Send me any situation and I'll write a one-shot. Here are two of the examples so far. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Dean and Cas Explore Wal-Mart

They sat outside the store as the snow kept falling. Dean cut the engine and sat back in his seat.

"I don't know why I can't just go to the gas station down the road and just get him some skin magazines." He sighed, turning to look at the angel sitting in the passenger seat.

"He's your brother dean and he has already gotten you something and it is something that humans do, putting thought into gifts for one another." Cas turned his eyes on his green eyed counterpart. Reaching out, the took the Samulet, hanging from the mirror, in his hand. "This means a lot to you doesn't it?" Cas asked as Dean nodded, his eyes locked on the token. "It's worth going to Wal-Mart to get your brother something that will mean the same amount to him." Cas let out of the Samulet and reached out, placing his hand on Deans. Dean looked down at their hands and a smile fell upon his face. Opening the door, he stepped out and tightened his jacket around himself against the cold. Cas stepped out with his trench coat bellowing in the wind. Dean patted the hood of his car.

"We'll be back baby." They started walking towads the brightly lit store front. "It's not good for us to leave her out like this. It's too cold and snowy." Cas turned his head, tilting it at Dean, who gave him the usual exasperated look. "Alright, alright." Dean said with a smile playing on his lips as they walked inside. Grabbing a cart, Dean pushed it as Cas's eyes darted around the store. "So what should we get Sammy?" Dean said, pushing the cart towards the bakery.

"This is no time for pie, Dean." Cas said with pursed lips as Dean dropped an apple pie into the cart.

"I'll share." Dean said as he continued to push the cart and Cas raked his eyes over him and shook his head. Thirty minutes passed as they went through the entire store. Dean had lovingly plopped a stack of skin magazines as Cas was reading a magazines about cats. Cas took them out and placed them in the nearest cart, belonging to an elderly lady, as Dean was checking out books. Of course since none of the novels included anything to do with the supernatural or nudity, they moved on with their hunt. Cas picked out a lovely set of plaid boxers which Dean told him wasn't exactly the present that a man gives another man. This earned a glance from the old lady who was unknowingly carrying around a pile of nude magazines in her cart. Dean smiled at her and then pushed the cart, dragging his angel along with him, towards the toy section. As they passed by, a spark lit up in Deans eyes as he headed down the aisle filled with girls toys.

"What are we going here Dean?" Cas frowned. "Sam isn't of the female gender." Dean picked out a pink plastic baton with tassels at the end.

"Trust me. He'll like this." Tossing this in the cart, Dean made his way down the rest of the aisle with a slight frown on the angels face as he followed his human. They made their way to the produce aisles and Dean picked up a head of letuce, inspecting it before tossing it into the cart. "He likes healthy things." Shrugging, Dean kept pushing the cart.

"Is produce the normal present for humans to exchange?" Cas asked, walking step in step with Dean.

"Since when are we normal?" Dean muttered as they kept pushing the cart. Going past the jewelry section, Dean stopped as Cas kept going. Cas stopped as soon as he noticed his missing Dean. Turning around, he saw Dean looking down the case of jewelry. Cas began walking towards him but Dean put out his arm and he stopped in his tracks. Dean muttered something to the lady that was standing behind the counter who then reached into the case and pulled out a necklace. Dean nodded and the lady cast a glance at Cas and smiled at him. She said something to Dean, which Cas couldn't exactly make out, and Dean blushed in response. Placing the necklace inside a box and handing it to Dean, the lady wished him a happy holiday as Dean turned around and placed the box in the cart. "Alright let's go." Dean said, pushing the cart towards the front of the door as Cas's eyes locked on the black box. They stood in line behind the same old lady as before who was shocked when the check out boy took out the magazines and eyed her with a smirk on his face. After they finished, they made their way out to the Impala. The elderly lady was parked right next to them and as she was closing the trunk of her car, she cast them a smile and said,

"I hope you two boys have a lovely holiday. It's always good to see young couples like you two." Casting them a warm smile, she got into the car and drove away. Cas's face turned a light pink and Dean rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes locked on his shoes. As Cas took his seat in the car, Dean placed the bags in the back and took out the black box. Sliding into the passenger seat, Dean handed Cas the box.

"Merry Christmas Cas." Dean said as Cas took the box and opened it. It was silver necklace with a small angel charm hanging one the end of it.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said, unable to say anything else as the charm gleamed under the lights from the lightpost. Dean leaned over, unclasped it and put it on Cas,

"There we go." Dean said, taking his hands back but Cas caught them in his.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Cas said as their eyes met and leaned it. As the snow kept falling and the wind blew fiercer, they shared a christmas eve kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Merry Christmas Dean. Merry Christmas Cas.

The night was quiet and a faint wind blew through. The full moon shone down on the light falling snow that was beginning to fall. Two men were sitting outside on the hood of a 1967 Impala. The taller one was nursing a beer despite the cold weather as the snow fell into his short light brown hair. His companion was grasping a small awkwardly wrapped package as snow landed on his tan trenchcoat as his blue eyes darted over.

"Aren't you cold, Dean? Usually humans don't come out in this weather." He asked as green eyes locked onto his. The green eyes man shrugged as he sipped his beer. "Shouldn't we be inside?" He said, looking back at the dim hotel room and turning back to his friend.

"Sammy's sick. He needs to sleep." Dean said, ending that conversation. "Besides, it's starting to snow." He said with a smile flitting across his lips as he turned his gaze up to look at the sky. "Come on Cas. Even angels must like the snow." He chuckled, turning to look at his angel.

"Frozen precipitation does seem to make humans happy. We angels don't understand it's means of creating enjoyment." Cas said, outstretching his hand and catching a few snowflakes, his eyes narrowing as if trying to analyze them before they melted. Dean smiled watching this and the snowflakes that landed in Cas's dark hair. The human couldn't deny his feelings for the angel that was standing in front of him. Of course, they didn't meet in the best of circumstances, and then there was the Leviathans, then Dean became a demon, but that wasn't important. All that mattered was that they were here. Together. Cas's eyes flew up to meet Deans and slowly a blush began to creep into both of their faces. "I have something for you." He stretched out his arm, offering the gift. Dean placed his beer bottle down on the asphalt and accepted it, weighing it in his hands. Inspecting it, his green eyes roamed over the wrapping that was more tape that paper, causing a small smile to once again fall over his lips.

"What's this for?" Dean asked, shaking it next to his ear and looking at Cas,

"Tomorrow is Christmas and I will go have to go back to Heaven for my Father's

birthday. Sam suggested that I give it to you now." Castiel said, looking at the present in Dean's hand and all of the sudden getting feeling his stomach turn into knots. Dean looked down at the present and chuckled to himself. _Sammy _he thought _Of course it was his idea_. Ever since the case at the all girls school, Sammy wouldn't let Dean live down the whole Destiel subtext. He slowly began to unwrap the gift, getting snagged up on layer upon layer of tape. Crumpling the paper and tape, Dean looked down at the gift in his hand. It was a replica of the amulet that he was given from Marie, but this one was solid steel and on a leather chain. "The one that Sam gave you wasn't worthless." His green eyes shot up to meet with sad blue ones. "It was a gift from him that you held meaning to. I thought that you might want another one. To show that it has meaning. From me." Castiel said, his lips turning into a slight smile. Dean weighed it in his hand and managed to slip it on over his head, the charm laying on his chest.

"This is incredible Cas. Thank you." Dean looked at Cas with a smile not only on his face but also in his eyes. Cas smiled back and they stood like that as the snow kept falling. "I have something for you too." Dean said, reaching into his jacket and grabbing a small box. He handed it to Cas and their fingers brushed against each other as Dean cleared his throat. Cas held the box in his hands and looked down at it. Slowly, he took off the top. Laying next to one another were an arrangement of pins. A cheeseburger. A bee. A cat. A guinea pig. A pizza box. "They could go on your tie or on your trenchcoat." Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking down at his feet. He reached out and picked up the pizza box pin. Standing in front of Cas, he pinned the box into his tie, adjusting it afterwards. Dean lifted his eyes, meeting blue ones. They stood like this as the snow began to fall down in heavier flakes. They slowly began to lean into each other as Cas whispered,

"Merry Christmas Dean."

"Merry Christmas Cas."


	3. Chapter 3

I HAVE OFFICIALLY MOVED TO ARCHIEVEOFOUROWN.

YOU CAN FIND ALL OF MY PUBLISHED WORKS UNDER THE NAME OF:

onelastgingeronamission

/users/onelastgingeronamission/works

My works will continue to be published and updated.

I can't keep both accounts consistant and AO3 is a lot easier to contain. I will keep this profile up but nothing will be updated.

I hope to see you all there.


End file.
